


Thin

by LilithDaBabySlayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDaBabySlayer/pseuds/LilithDaBabySlayer
Summary: okay not done with it yet so im just posting what i have done so far
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Thin

Oh yeah ages well here ya go  
Sakura 16  
Sasuke 16  
Natuto 18  
Kakashi 29

Naruto is eighteen cause he was held back two years

When ever naruto went out to eat with the rookie nine and went to someplace really common, he would have to act like he's been there before, seeing as he never had the money and he still doesn't eat enough. So when he taste something that anyone else his age would find a bland or normal, he would love it seeing as the only thing he 'eats' is ramen. That is that the only people kind enough to feed the starving child was the old man and the guy at the ramen shop. The rest of the places he went the food was usually poisoned unless one of the rookie nine where with him or the sensei's.

Like one time they went to a dango shop, naruto the only one in their group with a mask of character had never been to any other place then icharakus ramen and some times to the BBQ bit other wise the guy never ate... So when they got there and divided up the food narutos taste buds flurishing in the massive explosion of taste. He even moaned a quietly when he ate it. The whole of the group EXEPT the sensei's had given him weird looks, for thinking something so bland tasted really good. All of the sensei's looking pity and dismissed it EXEPT kakashi he knew he always knew and for some reason never did anything about it. Naruto loved his Kashi but hated that he did nothing, the man even knew about the abuse he got from the village. So he sat in silence and stomach full waited for the rest of the rookie nine to finish eating. Making sure to take some extra dango sticks from chojis plate and put them on his plate to make it look like he had eaten more then one dango. And left to go home and remove it.

Kakashi got a bad feeling as he watched narutos silhouette disappear into the red district, the place known to have many crimes and abuse cases, drunkards and drug addicts, and worse sluts of all sorts lived in that area. Kakashi never went in there and the one time he did was when he had to check out naruto's house other wise he's never been back. 

The rest of the rookie nine knew where everyone lived EXEPT naruto the man was a mystery and an 'open' book they watched as he walked in a direction none of them dared to go, the red district. Sakura didn't care, sasuke was worried, nejis eyes filled with pity, hinata feared what naruto had seen in his youth, the sensei's watched kakashi walk the long route to the red district to probably talk to him, choji, Ino, and sai, looked at the road and kept walking, shino and kiba talked about where naruto could possibly live. Lee, and ten ten left before they could talk, and yamato just left to stalk a certen snake.

The next day

Naruto sat in his ashen apartment listening to the dull ache of the soon to collapse roof. The apartment so old that it was now a danger soon for civilians, but naruto had no we're else to go. He couldn't live on the streets the beatings would only get worse, and he couldn't appear like he was in trouble now after all these years of the perfect facade. So he sat still at his desk, slowly forming small little chakra chains out of his wrist. His stomach groaned loudly, he was glad his neighbors moved. He look in Gama-chan to only fing dust and a button, he slowly stood up and stumbled to the bathroom a searing pain shattering through his chest.  
The panic attack rammed him him in the chest as he sat on his closed toilet. He grabbed and yanked at his dull blond hair, greasy as he hasn't showered in the last 5 day. There wasn't enough pain so clawed at his arms, Kurama wished he was better wishing to hold the kit close and protect him from this cruel village.  
Half an hour later he calmed and started at his reflection in disappointment, so he jumped in the shower and shivered as the freezing water pelted him. He ran his fingers over his chest counting his ribs, as he felt the last two one of them moved wrong and he jolted and hit his head on the wall. Kurama inside watching silently healed it, he was mad at himself the scars never go away. Naruto sighed in relief when he felt Kurama healing him, he trusted the fox the most out of everyone. He didn't let the fox in, but he trusts him.  
Naruto dresses he myself in his baggy orange and black clothes and wonders out of his house, not bothering to lock the door he leaves for the training grounds. He looks around and harashins(?) To training grounds 7.

Kakashi had called for the team to meet at the training grounds he said to meet in an hour but naruto surprisingly got there early. Kakashi watched patiently as naruto looked around and sighed in relief. Not a common action with naruto, but he puts it off as the stress from helping tsunade set up her office. He watches some more as he sees naruto pull out a roo of ..... bandages? 'Why does naruto need bandages?' Kakashi thought forgetting that he had been controlling his chakra.

Naruto for a brief second felt kakashi's chakra pop up in the woods to the south as if he was watching.  
He looked around and put the bandages back in his pocket and sat down. He listened to the mental clock tick as he waited for sakura and the rescued sasuke to show. Naruto treated sasuke the same after he brought him back two holes in his chest, but the village made it seem that naruto had given him PTSD. Naruto skillfully smile cheeckly and worked his way through different smiles as he waited. Soon enough sasuke and sakura had shown up sakura hickeys covering her neck and sasuke dazed. Naruto stared at them and congratulated them none the less.  
Kakashi arrived soon too and they readied themselfs for the upcoming mission.

Team 7 was on the path to a camp the hokage had sent them on a bonding trip. It's said that the other teams where already there so they where free to go. Naruto found something interesting though they wear being split up in groups of two for this first trip.

Sai and Ino  
Sasuke and sakura  
Neji and ten ten  
Choji and shika  
Shino and yamato  
Kiba and hinata  
Kureni and asuna  
Lee and Gai  
and last but not least  
Kakashi and naruto

Sakura and sasuke split from naruto and kakashi a few hours later to go to there area. Naruto was glad he got kakashi he could just hide out in his room and not bother the jonin.

An hour later

Kakashi and naruto came along the cost little cottage. Naruto sighed and hoped that there was two rooms, but as always luck wasn't on his side and there was a single room and to make it worse it had a king sized bed. Naruto looked at kakashi as he looked around. 

Now they were stuck together for two weeks, this first week just them two and then next week they had to do group activities with everyone else.

Naruto walked inside and looked around and roles his eyes when he saw how dusty it was. Kakashi sat to the side as naruto walked out side and came back twenty minutes later with cleaning supplies, he watched as naruto cleaned every were. Kakashi's mind wondered back to that roll of bandages in naruto's pocket. Kakashi's silver eye could be seen looking at the young man, scanning him. Kakashi called out naruto's name, no response, he called again, nothing. Kakashi reached out to grab naruto's wrist, he grabbed something much thinner then what should have been the 18 year olds wrist.

Naruto pulled away and ran inside, slamming the bedroom door shut and hiding under the blankets. He shivered as the heat rilled over him and cuddled further into the bed. Slightly enjoying it's foamy feel, his own bed was replaced with a large slab of wood bach when he was still in that academy. 

Kakashi quietly opened the door to the bedroom, watching and listen to naruto surprising moaning into the feel of the bed. It was odd and enjoyable to listen to, he swiftly entered the room and looked where naruto was and closed the door.

Naruto a nose twitched when he smelt a large source of kakashi's smell enter the room, he peeked out of the blanket. His head popped up and looked around and then went back under the covers. Kakashi watched as naruto peeked out and chuckled to himself as he watched the boy snuggle the blankets.

Kakashi paced a little further to the bed and surprisingly he found naruto asleep, he sighed and pushed naruto over a little, changed and got in bed.  
Kakashi woke to feel someone's face pressed into his chest, he ignored it as he had another one night stand. Wrapping his arms around a much to thin waist and passing back out.  
Naruto on the other hand was pushing himself closer to the warm soft but firm pillow cuddling it closer, it even smelled like Kashi. That's when he sprung up he looked at his sensei he flushed and was glad his sensei was asleep. Kakashi smirked as naruto left the room, he liked seeing that blush on the smaller.

Naruto looked in the fridge seeing plenty of food he pulled out the necessitys, naruto steamed some rice, made some miso soup, and finally made plenty of small side dishes for their protein. He sighed as he went back into the room face flushing for a second time this day and went to wake his sensei. Kakashi grabbed him and pulled naruto into a hug before getting to inspect the food seeing as it wasn't ramen.

Kakashi ate in the quiet atmosphere hoping naruto would eat something, but the blond boy only said he ate earlier of course kakashi knew that he was lieing.he frowned as he watched naruto pick up after he ate, he was also worried as naruto hadn't even tried to see under his mask yet. It just ... wasn't naruto.

Naruto crumbled after Kashi left to go into the town not far from here to get something to do. He went into a full on panic attack that had been laid off from last night when he fell asleep overjoyed by the comfort the bed gave him. His sobs could be heard all through out the house, he cried and whispered to himself that it will be done soon. He wrapped his arms around himself, disgusted with his slightly bloated stomach.

As he tried to stand he felt kakashi's chakra come back on range of the house. Whimpering naruto crawled to the bathroom, arriving just as kakashi opened the door. As he stood wobbly, black dots crossing his vision. Naruto sat in the shower silently twisting the job, yelping when the scalding hit him. Slowly adjusting he took of his sopping wet clothes and rinsed his hair, glad to be getting a good cleaning. They had shampoo and conditioner, along with body wash. All sorts of scents, he went with an ocean breeze body wash and coconut shampoo along with a bland conditioner. He sighed in content as his panic attack stopped and he was in hot water.

Kakashi jumped through the trees holding a bag full of books and another full of baking ingredients. He wondered if naruto had eaten yet or ... he most likely hadn't eaten and probably wasn't going to. He relaxed when the cabin came into view, stiffening when his nose acted up again curious to why he smelt a faint trace of iron and salt. He sped up reaching the cabin in no time, and walked in not saying a word as he heard the shower running. Humming in thought kakashi followed his nose to where the iron smelt came from, worry visible when the scent strengthened the most on the other side of the bathroom door. He paced back and forth waiting for the shower to stop, he sighed in relief when naruto came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He tensed visibly when he saw though the transformation jutsu. Oh how thin naruto was, he had seen severe starvation and this was on an even further edge then he had thought. He snapped out of his slight air headedness, and spun naruto around and wrapped him in a tight hug. He picked up the too light boy and brought him to the room, setting him on the bed looking in naruto's bag to grab a pair of boxers spinning around for the boy to put them on, and swiveling back around to grab the boy again. Pulling a long sleeve from his bag and pulling it down on the boy, he picked up the blond again and carried him to the living room. On the coffee table sat two boxes of take out, as he sat down with the boy in his lap he felt the violent shaking of the blonde as he sobbed silently. He had questions but he'd have to get them later he sighed as he lifted a little of the rice up to naruto's mouth, wishing the boy would stop shaking.

Naruto was whipped around after kakashi ignored his greeting, hoping that the man hadn't seen through the transformation jutsu. He cursed himself out when kakashi pulled him into a tight hug, not noticing that he was picked up. He finally mad his way back to the real world as a pair of his boxers hit his aching stomach. He watch kakashi twist around and swiftly put on the boxers, after that kakashi turned around and put one of his own shirts on him. Now buried in the large shirt and being carried, naruto started to cry, shaking as he curled in on himself inside his mind. He looked through his tears as kakashi lifted a small amount of rice to his lips. He opened his mouth and ate the rice, naruto ate two more small chunks of rice and finally shook his head as he couldn't eat anymore.

Kakashi sighed and holding naruto in his arms and brought him to bed and got in next to him cuddling the smaller. Naruto flushed brightly and stuffed his face in kakashi's chest so the man wouldn't see it. Kakashi chuckled and rapped his arms around naruto's thin frail waist. He promised himself he'd get naruto back to weight and that he'd get to be the one next to him when he does make it. Kakashi soon dozed off, naruto fell asleep listening to kakashi's breathing.

To be continued

2513 words


End file.
